Alpha and Omega: The Wolf behind the Mask
by AresTheLoneWolf
Summary: Humphrey was transported to Jasper County High school from a different school where he met Kate, The cheerleader squad captain for Jasper high and he has a big crush on her. But what they dont know is that there lives were about to change forever. Join the gang in Alpha and Omega: The Wolf behind the Mask
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi guys its Ares and surprise I'm making a new story and this is my first chapter for it. I wanted to surprise you guys on it since you guys have been giving me tremendous feedback on my first story but I don't wanna say too much so enjoy the first chapter of Alpha and Omega: The Wolf behind The Mask**

 **Chapter 1**

there was a small town between two mountains that was overlooking the town. On the road that lead to the town, there was a sign that read " welcome to jasper " in yellow letters. There was a school that was on the opposite side of the town that read " Jasper County High School " in silver letters. At the entrance of the school there was a black and grey colored wolf with a while underbelly that was entering the school. The wolf was wearing dark brown khakis and a dark blue button up shirt and fancy brown shoes and a dark blue vest over the button up shirt. The wolf entered the school and walk up to the front desk of the school. There was a wolf that was typing on the computer at the front desk. The wolf was wearing Dark Jean's, dark red button up shirt and black formal shoes. The wolf at the desk looked at the black and grey colored wolf and smiled. " hello how may I help you " the wolf said.

" yes I am the new student " the wolf said.

" Humphrey correct? " the wolf asked.

" correct I am Humphrey Danielson " Humphrey said.

" ok just sign in and the student body president will show you around " the wolf said.

Humphrey picked up a pen and signed in on a clipboard that read " Sign-In Sheet " in black letters. After Humphrey signed in the wolf took the sign in sheet. " alright the student body president should be here in a couple of minutes " the wolf said.

Humphrey nodded and walked out of the office. He sat at a bench near the entrance of the office for a couple of minutes before a wolf with a tuxedo, black pants and fancy black shoes came down the stairs and walked to Humphrey. " you must be the new student correct? " the wolf asked.

" yes I am, my name is Humphrey " Humphrey said as he hold out his paw to the wolf.

" Micheal but you can call me Mike for short " Micheal said and sakes Humphrey's paw.

" alright if you may please follow me " Micheal said and goes down a hallway that past the office.

Micheal shown Humphrey the bottom floor classes and the gym before he went up the stairs and started to show him the top floor classes. The school was two stories high and the hallways made a square around the school. As Micheal was showing Humphrey around the bell rang and wolves were exiting out of classes to go to there next class. Humphrey accidentally bumped into one of the students and the wolf stuff dropped onto the floor. " I'm so sorry " Humphrey said as he helped the wolf get the wolf's school supplies.

When they were finished Humphrey looked at the wolf and was at awed upon what he saw. The wolf was a beautiful tan colored wolf with a white underbelly. The wolf was wearing a Pink t-shirt with white words that read " Pink " on it with light blue Jean's and white converse. " it's ok, hey are you a new student? " she asked.

" yes I am, my name is Humphrey Danielson " he said and holds out his paw for her to shake.

" Kate Wilkerson " she said and shakes his paw.

" it's nice to meet you " Humphrey said with a smile.

" it's nice to meet you too Humphrey, welcome to jasper high school " Kate said with a smile.

Humphrey smiles back at her and the bell rang. " oh shit I'm about to be late for class, good bye " Kate said and she ran to class.

" God she is beautiful " I though as I stood up.

" that is Kate, she is the popular girl in the school and she is also the cheerleader squad captain " Micheal said.

Humphrey looked at him and smiles at him. " well let's continue our tour " Micheal said and then they continued the tour.

At the end of the school day Humphrey drove home in his 2008 White GT Mustang. When he got to his new home and walked up to a pretty wooden house and enters the house. " Angel I'm home " Humphrey said. A little Black and White mixed wolf with a Grey underbelly ran down the stairs and hugged Humphrey. " Hi big brother, I'm so happy your home " Angel said with a smile.

Angel was in seventh grade and she was a little smaller than Humphrey. " hi little sister, I'm glad I'm home as also " Humphrey said and sat his stuff down on the couch they had in the house they lived in.

A older wolf walks down the stairs and the wolf was a little taller and looked older than Humphrey. The wolf had white and grey fur with a black underbelly. The wolf looked at Humphrey and smiled " hey Humphrey " the wolf said with a smile.

" hey Peter or should I say big bro " Humphrey said with a giggle.

Peter giggled with Humphrey and he smiled at him. " I was able to go home early from work " Peter said.

" ok then we should play a game then " Angel said with excitement.

" not today angel, I'm tired from work and need some rest " Peter said.

" why? We dont ever do anything fun ever since " Angel started to say until Humphrey stopped her.

" Angel what did we talk about a week ago " Humphrey said in a serious tone.

" never talk about what happened with mom and dad.. " Angel said.

" correct so can you please dont do it again " Humphrey said.

" ok... " Angel said before hugging him. Humphrey hugs back and kneels down. " look I love you, your my little sister but you know that none of us likes to hear about what happened with mom and dad " Humphrey said.

" I know... and I'm sorry " Angel said.

" it's ok now I say we get some rest " Humphrey said.

" I agree " Peter said before going to his room and shutting the door.

Humphrey picked up his backpack and followed Angel to her room. Angel went into her bed and covered herself in her blankets. Humphrey hugs Angel and kisses her forehead. " good night little sister " Humphrey said.

" good night Little Brother " Angel said before she let go and laid down on the pillow.

Humphrey turned off the light and walked out the room. Humphrey shut the door quietly and walked into his room. He sat his backpack down and lays down on his bed. He turned off his light and covered himself in his blankets. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl she met before he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

 **This is chapter one of the new story and I hope you enjoy it. If you do make sure you favorite the story and follow the story I would greatly appreciate it. Also send me a review about how you thought about the first chapter of my new story. But other than that I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Ares out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

the sun rose from the hill tops as the sunrise approached. An alarm clock went off and it read 7:00 am with red numbers. Humphrey groaned as he slowly woke up from his sleep. He sat up and got out of his bed slowly. He yawned before he went to his drawer and pulled out dark blue jean's. Then he grabbed a Crimson Red and Black button up shirt with a pair of Black and Red socks to go with the button up shirt. After that he grabbed a pair of black dress shoes and opened his bedroom door. He saw that both Peter and Angel's bedroom doors were opened already. He went into the bathroom and changed into his clothes that he wanted to wear to school. After that he went downstairs and saw that Peter and Angel were eating in the dining room. He went over to the dining room and smiled at them. " Good morning guys " Humphrey said.

"Good morning bro, I fixed breakfast in the kitchen if you want some food to eat before school " Peter said.

" Peter you know I don't eat breakfast " Humphrey said.

" oh right I forgot " Peter said as he chuckled.

Angel giggled with him before she finished eating breakfast and put her silver ware and plate in the dishwasher. She grabbed her backpack and looked at Peter. " I'm ready to go to school " Angel said with a smile.

" Hold on I need to get my keys and my backpack " Humphrey said before he went back upstairs.

He went inside his room and grabbed his backpack and keys to his car. He rushed down stairs and to the door where Angel was waiting for him. " I'll see you tonight Big bro " Humphrey said.

" Ok be careful you two " Peter said.

"Bye" Angel and Humphrey said and waved to Peter.

" bye guys see you guys after school " Peter said before Angel and Humphrey went out of the house.

Humphrey close the door behind him and Angel and used his keys to unlock the car. They got In the car and Humphrey started the car with his keys. He backed out of there driveway and started driving to there school. When they arrived at the middle school the building was similar to the high school building but smaller. There were words on the school that read " Jasper County Middle School " on the roof of the school. Angel hugged Humphrey and smiled at him. " Bye little Brother, I will see you after school " she said.

" ok bye sis " Humphrey said before Angel got out of the car.

Angel walked inside of the school and he started driving to the high school. When he arrived he parked his car inside the high school parking lot and turned off his car. He took out his keys and got out of his car. He grabbed his backpack and shut the car door. He locked the car with his keys and walked inside the high school. He headed to his first period class and saw that the girl he met yesterday was there. Kate looked at Humphrey and waved at him with a smile. Humphrey waved back to Kate and smiled. Humphrey sat down at a empty desk beside another student. The student was wearing dark blue jeans with a black jacket, black socks and shoes. The student looked at Humphrey and smiled lightly at him. " so you must be the new student. My name is Matthew but call me Matt for short " The student said and hold out his paw to shake Humphrey's paw.

Matthew was a Black furred wolf with Red Eyes. Humphrey shook his paw and smiled at him. " Humphrey its nice to meet you " Humphrey said with a smile.

" well welcome to Jasper County High School but if you want to survive a year here you got to learn some things " Matthew said.

" What do you mean? " Humphrey asked.

" Well first off don't trust any of the popular kids, some of them are manipulative and will use you to get what they want. Others will persuade you to join them with lies and promises. A few will force you to be part of them or they will make you by beating you up " Matthew said.

" oh my god I didn't know it was that bad " Humphrey said.

" its not that bad but as long as you watch your back you will be just fine here " Matthew said before the bell rang for first period class to start.

When class was over Humphrey was walking to class and Kate was walking in front of him. She was swaying her hips side to side before she was approached by a Russet furred wolf with a Cream underbelly. He was wearing a Red Football Jacket and a white t-shirt, light blue jeans and red shoes. " Hi babe " the wolf said as he kissed Kate's cheek.

" Hi Garth " Kate said as she kissed his cheek back.

Humphrey was about to say something before he was stopped by Matthew. " what are you doing? " Humphrey said as he pulled his arm away from him.

" What do you think I'm doing, I'm protecting you " Matthew said.

" from him? " Humphrey said as he pointed to Garth.

" Yes from him he is the most popular kid in this school. You cannot trust him, he has a gang that walks with him everywhere he goes " Matthew said.

" then why aren't they with him " Humphrey said.

" he probably snuck away to talk to his Girlfriend, or they planned it " Matthew said.

" ok what do I do? " Humphrey said.

" Stay away from them no matter what " Matthew said.

" ok " Humphrey said before heading to his next class.

After school was done he headed to his car and started his car with his keys. He opened the door and put his backpack in the car before getting in the car. He started driving to the middle school and when he arrived Angel was waiting for him. Humphrey opened the passenger door for her and she got in the car. Angel shut the door and sat her backpack beside Humphrey's backpack which was in the back of the car. " Are you ready? " Humphrey asked Angel.

" yes I'm definitely ready to go home " Angel said before Humphrey started driving back home.

" so how was school? " Humphrey asked.

" it was great, I got to meet a lot of people and make friends. how about you little brother " Angel asked.

" same here Angel " Humphrey said.

" I'm glad we got to meet people and have new friends " Angel said.

" I agree Angel " Humphrey said before they arrived at there house.

They drove into the driveway and drove up it to there house. Humphrey turned off the car and Angel immediately got out of the car. Humphrey got out and grabbed both his and Angel's backpack. They went inside and noticed that Peter wasn't home. " probably working late " Humphrey said.

" I hate when he works late " Angel said.

" I know but he has to if we are gonna live here " Humphrey said.

He sat there bags on the couch before Angel went upstairs to her room. Humphrey shut the front door and went upstairs. He saw that Angel was already tucked into bed with the light off and fast asleep. Humphrey smiled before going into his room and shutting the door. Humphrey laid down on his bed and tucked in his bed. he turned off his bed and he started thinking about the wolves he met today before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **That was Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it. if you do then please follow the story so you will get updated when a new chapter comes out and if you enjoy it so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite the story. I would also appreciate it if you review the story about what you think of the story so far. Other than that I hope to see you In the next chapter.**

 **Ares out**


End file.
